JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　オールスターバトル") is the first fighting video game made for the '''PlayStation 3 '''based on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure . It was announced on July 5, 2012 to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the series. A two minute trailer featuring four characters was released as a promotion. The game contains characters ranging from Part I: Phantom Blood to Steel Ball Run. The game is in development by CyberConnect2 and will be released by Namco Bandai Games in 2013. The Demo that features Joseph, Wham, Jotaro, and Gyro Zeppeli was playable at TGS 2012. There has been a new trailer released with sound effects and voice acting plus four new characters(J.P. Polnareff, Noriaki Kakyoin, Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista). Gameplay The trailer shows a 2D fighting style with 3D cellshading characters, unlike DBZ: Budokai. CyberConnect2 is known for making the Naruto: Ultimate Storm Ninja Series. Gameplay will be similar to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Each character has a Style button that defines how he fights. This is different from the BB Drive in that many characters share similar Styles. For example, Jotaro's Style summons Star Platinum, while Joseph's makes him use the Ripple. Basically, it's the same old Stand button from the previous game, just with a more universal name. *The gauges are health, guard (depletes while guarding attacks, causing guard crush when it's empty), and Heart Heat (the super gauge). Some characters also have unique gauges over the Heart Heat one: Joseph's makes his consecutive Ripple attacks stronger, similar to Akihiko from Persona 4: Arena.and Mista got a gauge that shows the amount of bullets he has at the moment. *One stock of Heart Heat gauge can be used to perform a "Heart Heat Attack", while two can be used to perform a "Great Heat Attack". *You can perform a Stylish Move: the character strikes one of his poses and dodges the attack completely. It costs some Guard Gauge, but gives you a great chance to counter-attack. *Taunting the opponent depletes the enemy's Heart Heat gauge, and has some very flashy animations, especially after you win the round. *The game has chain combos with Weak, Medium and Strong attacks, but there is also the "Easy Beat" option. Just press the Weak attack button with proper timing, and you will perform a combo with a HHA at the end. *The game's RC mechanic is "Puttsun Cancel". By spending some of the Heart Heat gauge after performing a special move, you can freeze your opponent for a while, either giving you time to continue the combo or make your moves less punishable. *Tandem Attacks are still in for the characters who have the Stand style. It also still consumes some of the Heart Heat gauge. *There are stage gimmicks, though it's not clear whether you can turn them off or not. *There won’t be quick timer events. Confirmed Modes *An "unconventional" Story Mode. *Versus Mode Confirmed Special Attacks *Jotaro's HHA is "Oraoraoraora!", his signature flurry of punches, while his GHA is "You pissed me off", which turn the screen into a manga panel and freezes time before delivering even more punches. Jotaro can also stop time for up to 10 seconds depending on how much heart gauge he has. *Wham 's HHA is Holy Sandstorm where he knocks his opponent with sand/wind. His GHA is wind suit, which makes him become semi-invisible (but you can see wind arround him). *Joseph's HHA is a ripple imbued gun attack which can later be combo-ed into anti-air version of it. His GHA is Ripple Cracker Volley (hides crackers behind his back and then slingshots them to his opponent from all directions) *Gyro's HHA is a double Steel Ball attack which can be done on the horse aswell. His GHA is a steel ball attack with the Ball Breaker which invokes the super spin. *Giorno’s revealed moves are “Life… Arise…” (he grows a tree and climbs it, probably has unique follow-ups), “The sharp pains… They’re hitting me slowly!..” (HHA, a slow-mo punch of Gold Experience) and “Neverending End” (GHA, Gold Experience is transformed into Gold Experience Requiem, gaining new abilities). *Mista's moves are “I’ll shoot the hell out of you!” (obviously shoots bullets, zoning the enemy) and “Now I’m serious” (GHA, Mista shoots a bullet that gets redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times). *Kakyoin’s moves are “How about this!” (Hierophant Green unravels into strings), “I shall punish you” (HHA, a combo with Hierophant Green) and “20m Radius Emerald Splash” (GHA, shoots many emeralds all over the screen). *Polnareff’s moves are “Prepare to be skewered!” (many fast stabs with Silver Chariot), “Can’t catch me when I take off the armor!” (HHA, removes Silver Chariot’s armor, making it faster, but lowering defense) and “Gives you chills, doesn’t it?” (GHA, a very fast attack with Silver Chariot’s afterimages). *Josuke Higashikata: Fist rush after opponent recovers physical strength. *Okuyasu Nijimura: Undermine regardless of appearances, flowerpots flying too. *Jolyne Kujo: Restrict opponent rush. Striking with a baseball instead of fists? *Hermes Costello: Barrage of two seals on the opponent's face. When the seals are ripped off, it returns to normal and a large amount of damage is dealt. *Hol Horse : J. Geil's the Hanged Man stabs the oponent similar to his finisher in Heritage for the Future. Trailers Stages The following stages have been confirmed in-game during promotional materials and trailers. So far there are 8 stages confirmed, 1 or 2 from each series. None, for the moment, for JoJolion. *Dio's Castle (from Part I: Phantom Blood) *Skeleton Heel Stone (from Part II: Battle Tendency) *El Cairo City (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) *Dio's Mansion (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) *Morioh (from Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) *Rome (from Part V: Vento Aureo) *Green Dolphin Street Prison (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) *The Atlantic Ocean (from Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Characters *Jonathan Joestar *Will Zeppeli *Joseph Joestar *Wham *Jotaro Kujo *Mohammed Abdul *Noriaki Kakyoin *J.P. Polnareff *Dio Brando *Hol Horse *Josuke Higashikata *Okuyasu Nijimura *Giorno Giovanna *Guido Mista *Jolyne Kujo *Hermes Costello *Johnny Joestar *Gyro Zeppeli Non-playable characters *Weather Report (Character): In the vs battle exhibition trailer, Weather Report is shown in the background of Green Dolphin Street Prison as a stage hazard that rains down poison frogs on the players. *J. Geil: his stand appears in Hol Horse's final attack. Unconfirmed characters *Rohan Kishibe: appeared in the opening of the trailer but his role as a playable character is not confirmed. *Bruno Buccellati: at the end of the presentation in TGS, they played him saying "arrivederci". *Old Joseph Joestar: his hands and stand appeared in the opening of the third trailer. Gallery Jonathan ASB.jpg Zeppeli_ASB.jpg Joseph_ASB.jpg Wham_ASB.jpg Jotaro_ASB.jpg SPlatinum_ASB.jpg Kakyoin_ASB.jpg HGreen_ASB.jpg Polnareff_ASB.jpg SChariot_ASB.jpg Avdol ASB.jpg MagicianRed ASB.jpg Dio ASB.jpg TheWorld ASB.jpg HolHorse ASB.jpg Emperor ASB.jpg Josuke ASB.jpg CrazyDiamond ASB.jpg Okuyasu ASB.jpg TheHand ASB.jpg Giorno_ASB.jpg GoldExperience_ASB.jpg GoldExperienceRequim_ASB.jpg Mista_ASB.jpg SexPistols_ASB.jpg Jolyne ASB.jpg StoneFree ASB.jpg Hermes ASB.jpg Kiss ASB.jpg Johnny_ASB.jpg Tusk_ASB.jpg Gyro_ASB.jpg Valkyrie_ASB.jpg l_500647c503f94.jpg References *Official Site *Famitsu with detailed info on the game *SoWL who provided the translation for the Famitsu article *A Famitsu article detailing the four initial characters and the Demo Random gameplay videos: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Eh9Sh1ZR8 (shows off everyone well except Jotaro) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0i7zYCTVCc (people who don't know much about JoJo's) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hla-rja7GMA (weird camera angle) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBDrJp4L2Nc (pretty much Jotaro in training mode) Trivia *After the announcement, Japanese fans and critics complained that the sound effects in the game’s reveal trailer were soft. The sound has been fixed. *While no comment has been made on the appearance of characters from Part VIII: Jojolion, the All Star Battle Project emblem likely hints to a possible appearance. The Jojolion protagonist might be a DLC playable character. Category:Video Games